thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
WaterClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Emberstar23. If you want to join, then ask in the comments with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: To be family with an already existing cat, the owner of the cat must agree. Description WaterClan lives on a land with streams and rivers everywhere. We are ambitious, kind, and loyal, with that occasional stubborn streak in some cats. We enjoy swimming and eating fish, unlike the other Clans. Territory Camp: A grassy clearing with a few dens dug into the side of a hill, and more nests underneath low bushes. It is protected by a ring of trees which they surround with fresh brambles and bracken every moon or so, or when it is damaged. Sandy Hollow: A soft, sandy hollow. WaterClan apprentices are taught battle skills and how to catch land prey here. River: Running right next to the camp, it is a wide, open river with a plentiful supply of fish and herbs. Owl Tree: A large, old oak tree that has an old owl living at the top of it. Basking Rock: A flat boulder that reaches out over the river, warmed by the sun, so cats tend to bask there often. Leader's Den: A bramble covered rock, with a small crack opening into a huge clearing that is only accessable through there. A leader will share his den with his mate. Medicine Den: A grassy clearing with a bramble and catch-weed covered den, with a small dug-out cave in the back, and a fresh-running pool of river water in the back, and another small cave for the cat's nests. Others We Roleplay With *MoonClan *NightClan *StormClan Members Leader: :Tigerstar - large, muscular, sleek ginger tom with jet-black stripes and forest-green eyes. He is wise and honorable, but will attack if necessary. (Wolfspirit) Deputy: :Stormclaw - sleek, long furred, muscular gray tom with white stripes all over his body. He has yellow eyes and a long, black tipped tail. He is calm and wise, and can be aggressive, but is respected deeply. (Prowllu) Medicine Cat: :Bramblepelt - large, heavy-built golden brown tabby tom cat with dark blue eyes. (Prowllu) Warriors: :Darkheart - large, muscular, sleek black tom with huge dark gray paws and sky-blue eyes. He is ruthless and ambitious (due to a troubled past). (Mate: Lizardfang) (Wolfspirit) :Stormspirit - dark gray tom with black markings and ice-blue eyes. He is serious and a great fighter. (Emberstar) :Ferneyes - beautiful russet colored she-cat with light colored 'flame' markings all over her fur. Her eyes are blue. Sweet, calm and kind, she is the one to keep chaos down, no matter what it is about. (Prowllu) :Leafstem - pretty brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and tip of tail and green eyes. She is kind and passionate about being a warrior. (Emberstar) :Icefang - sleek white she-cat with a light gray chest and paws, a pink nose, long canine teeth, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn and grumpy, like her son, Darkheart. (Wolfspirit) :Adderclaw - large, muscular, long-legged light brown tom with unusually long claws, and bright amber eyes. He is loyal and fierce, and is skilled at fighting. (Mate: Snowwing) (Emberstar) :Snowwing - fluffy, long-haired white she-cat with black paws, light gray flecks on her back, and pale green eyes. She is kind, caring, and sweet, and is very motherly. (Mate: Adderclaw) (Emberstar) :Bluestripe - young, fluffy mottled blue-gray she-cat with thin stripes on her tail and sparkling, ice-blue eyes. She is sweet but sarcastic, and fierce in battle. (Wolfspirit) :Willowfern - sandy, pale ginger she-cat with forest green eyes. She is compassionate and calm. (Prowllu) :Honeyleaf - beautiful, slender long haired she-cat with golden fur and darker dapples all over her, bright blue eyes and long, slender legs. Tart, calm and diligent, she is often consulted for wisdom. (Prowllu) :Rockstream - dark gray tom with pale gray stripes and blue eyes. (Silverstar10) :Streamfeather - pretty silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. (Streamfeather) :Leafflame - sleek light brown tortoishell she-cat with bright orange eyes. She is always hyper and loves to talk to everyone and loves to help out other cats, no matter what the job. (Frostyness) ::Apprentice, ' Larkpaw :Sunclaw - large fluffy calico tom with sparkling light brown eyes. He is very kind and loyal to his Clan. He loves to play with apprentices and kits and is a skilled fighter. (Frostyness) ::'Apprentice, Russetpaw :Icedawn - white tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a calico tail. She is sweet, generous, and forgiving. When in battle she is strong, fierce, and vicious. ::Apprentice, Blackpaw (Berryheart) Apprentices: :Russetpaw - light-russet/brown tom with bright blue eyes and a white forepaw. Courageous and strong-willed, this young tom is a natural leader, but gets into trouble for his enthusiasm and often foolish ideas. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Sunclaw :Larkpaw - russet she-cat with lighter, golden-colored dapples on her fur, and wide, vibrant yellow eyes. She is tart and speaks her mind frequently. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Leafflame :Blackpaw - extremely dark russet tom kit with black accents on his paws,tail,stomach fur,ears,nose and muzzle,with bright blue eyes. Considerate and kind, he is opposite of his only other brother, Russetkit. Blackkit is shy and doesn't talk very much. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Icedawn Queens: ' :Lizardfang - small, sleek, muscular light brown she-cat with a dark brown stripe on her back, and is ruthless and sneaky. ('Mate: ' Darkheart) (Emberstar) :Sweetflame - dark brown, lithe she-cat with very light dapples of red fur and amber eyes. She is spunky and outgoing, and loves to talk. ('Mate: Grayclaw) (Emberstar) Kits: :Vinekit - small white tom with pale gray stripes, a long tail, and pale green eyes. (Son to Lizardfang and Darkheart) (Wolfspirit) :Starkit - beautiful, fluffy, night-black she-kit with white flecks, a long, bushy tail, and dark blue eyes. (Daughter to Lizardfang and Darkheart) (Wolfspirit) :Frostkit - sleek, pure with she-kit with a black tail-tip, and ice-blue eye. (Daughter to Lizardfang and Darkheart) (Wolfspirit) :Foxkit - large, fluffy, reddish-brown tom with a white chest, tail-tip, and muzzle, black tipped ears and paws, and dark green eyes. (Son to Lizardfang and Darkheart) (Wolfspirit) :Quailkit - strong cream-colored tom with gray flecks and blue eyes. He is timid and reclusive, but is friendly and dreams of being a warrior. (Son of Sweetflame and Grayclaw) (Emberstar) :Shellkit - soft, mottled red-brown she-cat with a white tip of tail and green eyes. She is loud, obnoxious, and mischievous, and often gets her, her brothers, and fellow kits into trouble. She is usually the leader of rule-breaking games and patrols. (Daughter of Sweetflame and Grayclaw) (Emberstar) :Wingkit - mottled red-brown tom with jet-black stripes all over his coat and an extremely long bushy tail with a white end, tinged with gray. (Son of Sweetflame and Grayclaw) (Prowllu) :Aquakit - very small pale blue-gray she-kit with white paws and aqua eyes. She was taken into WaterClan. (Silverstar10) Elders: :Whitetail - pure white tom with gray paws, a gray tail-tip, gray tabby tail, and clear green eyes. He loves to sleep, but when asked to tell a story, he loves to talk on and on. (Emberstar) :Squirrelfur - gray she-cat with a white underbelly, a feathery tail, and stunning blue eyes. She is calm and relaxed, and is quite agile for someone her age. (Emberstar) ::::::Cats outside of the Clan Loners: :None Rogues: :Thistle - scruffy dark brown tom with multiple scars, a short tail, bitten ears, and cruel green eyes. He was exiled as a warrior from WaterClan and wants nothing more than to see it destroyed. He is the unspoken leader of the rogues. (Emberstar) :Stream - blue-gray she-cat with a sooty white chest, long whiskers, and blue eyes. She is shy and quiet, and often just follows whatever Thistle tells her to do. She is a deadly fighter as well. (Emberstar) :Streak - reddish-brown tabby tom with messy fur, a distinctive white streak on his back, and green eyes. He is stubborn, deadly, and full of himself. (Emberstar) :Avalone - white she-cat with tufted ears, a gray tabby tail, and stormy blue eyes. She is headstrong, but knows her limits, and is dedicated to Thistle. (Emberstar) :Scorch - flame colored tom with bright green eyes and a fierce reputation amoung all the Clans. Strong willed and one of Thistle's best fighters, he is also one of Thistle's senior most cats. (Prowllu) :Cherry - tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes. She is outgoing and very loyal to her friends or fellow rogues, and would sacrifice herself without question for them. (Emberstar) :Tsunami - gray-white tom with long fur, a fluffy tail, a squashed face, and blue eyes. Despite his cuddly appearance, he is very strong and deadly, and has a short temper. He was a former kittypet. (Emberstar) :Forrest - pale brown tom with a black tip of tail, black paws, and green eyes. He is quiet, great prey-hunter, and intelligent. (Emberstar) :Luna - blue-gray she-cat with tiny white spots and blue eyes. She has a regal air and tends to talk loudly. (Emberstar) :Celestia - white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and green eyes. She is friendly, caring, and kind. (Emberstar) :Fern - white tom with a ginger stripe going down his left eye, with bright green eyes. Vicious and a former loner, this tom is battle-ready. (Mate: Claire) (Prowllu) :Claire - ginger she-cat with bright green eyes and a long dark russet tail. Hotheaded and rude, she doesn't like other cats, except for her mate. (Mate: Fern) (Prowllu) :Daeliae - extremely pretty young she-cat with long black fur and white tipped fur, and ice-blue eyes with a russet front paw, and long curved claws. She is mean, brutal and cruel, and is a ruthless killer, and is known by all the Clan cats. (Prowllu) :Maiya - soft looking brown she-cat, with green eyes and dark brown stripes. A former kitty pet, she is sweet and calm, but is a great fighter when angered. (Prowllu) Kittypets: :None RPG Remember to always sign with four ~'s. ---- Scarlett yawned and pushed her way out of the apprentices den. "What are we doing today?" she called to Thistlerust, who was talk to Sunstar. "Battle training," he answered quickly. --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 06:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunstar nodded his head to Thistlerust, and the tom turned and padded over to his apprentice. "Another day, another new warrior in the making, yes? " Dewdrop, Sunstar's sister, purrs. 21:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Darkheart!" Tigerspirit called. "Take Scarlett, Lizardpaw, and Icefang hunting." Darkheart lead his patrol out of camp. "We're going to Owl Tree. That's where the most prey is." --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 22:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Got one!" Adderclaw hooked a glimmering fish into the air and slammed it onto a rock, killing it instantly. Snowwing rubbed against him, purring. "Great catch!" she purred.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Snowwing walked to the fresh-kill pile and selected a trout, then went to sit beside Dewdrop. "I might be joining you in the nursery soon," she commented.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Mom, can I go into the warriors' den?" Sweetkit ran around Snowwing erratically. Snowwing stopped her with a touch of her tail. "No. You're going to have to wait until you're a warrior." Sweetkit stomped her paw. "I want to be a warrior NOW!"--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Adderclaw rolled on the ground, batting playfully at his daughter, Sweetkit. Sweetkit squealed and jumped off and batted at her father with tiny, soft paws. Adderclaw splayed out onto the ground, pretending to be defeated. "Yay, I won!" Sweetkit squeaked.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:02, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Sweetpaw glanced at Graypaw. Him, her, and Willowpaw were made apprentices that morning, and it felt great. Sweetpaw was getting ready for a training session.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 01:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Okay, does everyone know what to do?" Tigerspirit asked. The apprentices nodded. "Good. Now face your mentor and practice, and make sure you don't hurt them." Tigerspirit then turned to his apprentice, Willowpaw, and she started to practice. Sweetpaw faced Icefang and brought her paw down on her muzzle, claws sheathed. Icefang quickly flashed a paw and knocked away Sweetpaw. Sweetpaw stumbled, then mewed, "Okay, okay. Just give me a chance!" Icefang's eyes narrowed. "You must be quick, then."--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:59, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- (I didn't give permission for my cats, Tigerspirit and Icefang, to mentor Willowpaw and Sweetpaw…) Darkheart and Thistlerust padded into the Sandy Hollow with their apprentices, Lizardpaw and Scarlett. --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 09:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay, got it?" Adderclaw asked his daughter. Training time was over, but Adderclaw was giving Sweetpaw some extra help, since it looked like she needed it. Sweetpaw nodded and lashed out a paw at her father's muzzle. Quick as a snake, Adderclaw blocked it. Sweetpaw flopped onto the ground. "I'll never get it right," she muttered.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Sweetpaw limped into the medicine den where Starlight was mixing herbs. "Starlight?" Sweetpaw mewed. Starlight turned around. "Yes, what happened?" Sweetpaw raised a throbbing paw. A large thorn had embedded itself in the soft black pad.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "I got this for you, Starlight," Sweetpaw mewed as she deposited a large vole in the medicine den. Starlight smiled. "Thank you, Sweetpaw." --Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Lizardpaw padded into the medicine cat den. "Scarlett bit my ear." she hissed. "Stupid kittypet." --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 01:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sweetpaw saw her sister enter the medicine den, growling and grumbling. Lizardpaw is usually grumpy, she thought. Snowwing came up to her and told her, "Sweetpaw, come on a hunting patrol with me and Icefang." Sweetpaw nodded and trotted away.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Darkheart padded into the medicine den. "Are you okay?" he asked Lizardpaw. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 06:12, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adderclaw entered the medicine den, his right front paw held aloft. "Hey, Starlight- oh. I see there's a lot of cats in here," he muttered awkwardly. Starlight waved her tail. "I'm just treating Lizardpaw, and Darkheart's here to visit. I'm sure Skystorm can help you." Adderclaw looked at his daughter. "You all right?" "As all right as I'll ever be if my Clanmates bites my ear," she responded sourly.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 16:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Starlight finished treating Lizardpaw. "You'll be fine." she mewed. Lizardpaw and Darkheart padded out of the den. "Darkheart! Take Lizardpaw, Snowwing, and Icefang hunting!" Tigerspirit ordered. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 21:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skystorm looked up as Adderclaw limped over to him. "Lay down over here, please." he signaled to a bed of moss. Adderclaw layed down as Skystorm padded up to him, and laid down some herbs. He sniffed at Adderclaw's paw, and then picked up some herbs. "That's a bad twist.. And you're still walking? Wow. Let's get a splint and some herbs, shall we?" he says mildly, walking into the back of the den. Sunstar got up, looking at Ferneyes as she padded out of the warrior's den. Dewdrop purred, and got up, looking at Sunstar. "You like her, then?" she says playfully. Sunstar flicks his tail. "Maybe." he pads off into his den, watching her talk with Tigerspirit. 06:22, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adderclaw flexed his splinted paw. "Thanks, Skystorm," he told him. "That's what I'm here for," Skystorm replied with a smile. Adderclaw limped out of the den. --Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 18:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Snowwing walked out into the warm sunlight streaking the ground and lapped from a stream. She sat down by the side and waited for a fish to come. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Ferneyes walked up behind Snowwing, purring a greeting. "Can I fish with you?" Snowwing nodded her head, and Ferneyes crouched down, her eyes on the water. She hooked a small trout with her paw and threw it onto the rocks, and Snowwing caught another one soon after. As they returned to Camp, Sunstar called a meeting. "Let all cats gather beneath the Leader's Den!" The cats started to gather around, waiting for Sunstar to speak. " Lizardpaw,Stormpaw and Scarlett. Please come forward. Thistlerust, Darkheart, are you satisfied with your apprentices, and feel they are ready to become warriors?" The two toms nodded. "We do." They mewed together. Sunstar flicked his tail. "Stormpaw is ready, as well." The three apprentices were shaking with excitement. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lizardpaw, you are now Lizardfang! StarClan honors your courage and thoughtfulness." The new warrior licked Sunstar's shoulder, and stepped back to join the other warriros. "Scarlett, by the power of StarClan, I name you Bluestripe. May you serve your Clan with your whole heart." Bluestripe nodded, and licked his shoulder. Last, Stormpaw was watching the two new warriors standing over there, and walked up to his mentor. "Stormpaw.. My apprentice," Sunstar purrs. "I name you Stormclaw! StarClan honors your strength and bravery. May you all serve your Clan well!" he mews, and the Clan takes up a cheer of, "Lizardfang!Bluestripe!Stormclaw!" The three new warriors purred, flicking their tails and hopping around happily. 04:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stormspirit cheered loudly for the new warriors. More loyal warriors for WaterClan, he thought. And they are all healthy and intelligent. Beside him, Leafstem congratulated the three new warriors. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 04:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 (Way Later,) "Starlight has passed." Skystorm mewed sadly. ''She had been sick a long time, there was always the feeling of StarClan around her.. he thought, flicking his tail as Stormclaw and Bluestripe brought her body out into the clearing. Do not worry, for I shall be with you forever, my dear apprentice. ''Starlight's scent wreathed around him, and then faded away. "I will travel to the Moonpool soon and talk with my ancestors." Skystorm told Sunstar, who nodded. "Go tonight, and make no delay." he mewed. "But I must sit vigi-" Sunstar cut him off. "Go, Starlight would approve." ''How in StarClan's name do you know, are you a medicine cat? ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 19:17, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stormspirit hung his head. The Clan had lost a loyal, hardworking medicine cat. Starlight would be missed for many moons to come. Stormspirit shook his head, clearing it. What am I saying? he thought. If Skystorm's taking over, things will be great. He knows how to do his job. Nevertheless, Stormspirit took a seat beside Adderclaw and crouched to mourn for the late medicine cat. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 00:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Skystorm looked at his mentor, ignoring Sunstar's wishes for him to travel to the Moonpool tonight, and laid down, pressing his nose into her fur. "StarClan will be gaining a wise member to their ranks," he mewed, casting a glance at his clan mates, some looking at him, other's gazes just flicking away from him as he looked up. StarClan help me.. I don't think I can do this alone. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 09:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowwing noticed Skystorm pressing his nose forlornly into his former mentor's fur. She walked slowly toward him and sat down. "You're not going to go to the Moonpool tonight?" she whispered. He shook his head, nose still in the cold fur. Snowwing nodded. "That's okay. You need time to grieve and get over her loss. You'll be okay, Skystorm. Don't let this get you down." Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skystorm looked up at Snowwing. "I can't grieve for long. She'd have my fur in her nest if I mourned for too long," Skystorm flicked his tail, a bleak attempt at humor. He twitched his whiskers. "After the elders bury her, I need to get a warrior patrol. NightClan's been hostile, and I can't cross it alone." he seems to be talking to himself, as he presses his nose back into her fur. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 02:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Skystorm!" Willowpaw called. Skystorm's head lifted up from Stormclaw's nest, where the young warrior was laying, recovering from a nasty throat wound from a fight with a fox. "I stepped on a thorn, and I got it out, and the herbs you gave me didn't work, and it hurts!" she complained, holding out a swollen, infected paw for Skystorm to see. "Great StarClan," he mewed as he wrapped her paw in a poultice and cobwebs. "Thank you Skystorm! StarClan be with you!" Willowpaw called as she hobbled to the apprentice's den. Skystorm let out of a purr of satisfaction as two familiar scents flooded into the clearing, and he felt the soft fur of his father, Riverclaw, and his mentor, Starlight, brush lightly against his flank. Oh, they are, he thought with a louder purr. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 06:00, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lizardfang limped into the medicine cats den, Darkheart behind her. "We were attacked by a fox," Darkheart hissed. --☮vyclaw☮ 12:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- User talk:IvyclawSkystorm got up from his nap, scrambled to his paws, and grabbed some marigold and comfrey. "Lay down next to the pool," he instructed, just as Bramblekit scurried into the medicine cat den. "Skystorm! I found some cobwebs and I thought you'd like them!" Skystorm purred. I'll talk to Sunstar about making him my apprentice during the ceremony at sunhigh tomorrow. ''The gray tom looked at the sturdy brown kit. "Would you like to help me fix up these two cats?" he mewed. Bramblekit nodded his tiny head, and dipped it, grabbing a marigold leaf. Soon, the two cats were treated, and given strict orders to stay in their nests until mid-day tomorrow by the brown tabby kit. (Sun high, the next day.) All of the cats were gathered in the clearing as Sunstar spoke. Honeykit, Flamekit and Bramblekit milled around, purring. "Honeykit,Flamekit and Bramblekit.. You have reached your sixth moon, and are ready to become apprentices. Honeykit. From now on, you will be Honeypaw. Your mentor is Stormclaw. Stormclaw, teach her the skills that I have passed onto you. Flamekit. Your name will be Flamepaw. I have chosen Ferneyes to be your mentor. Ferneyes, you were mentored by Graymist, and she was a wise she-cat. Bramblekit." he breathed, turning to Skystorm, who was standing near the brown kit. "Skystorm has requested you become his apprentice. Is this your wish?" Bramblekit dipped his head. "Then Skystorm is your mentor, and I give you Bramblepaw for a name." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 00:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leafstem padded out of the warriors' den, yawning hugely. Smacking her lips, she spotted Stormclaw leading out Honeypaw to the training hollow. She ran over. "Hi! Can I help out in your training session?" she asked. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:01, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure," he purred, leading Leafstem and a jumpy Honeypaw out into the training hollow. "Here's what we'll do," he murmured. later, Bramblepaw was given his med. name, so I'll do that now. "StarClan, look down on this young cat and look into his heart, and lead him down the path of a medicine cat. Bramblepaw, do you promise to be faithful to StarClan,the medicine cat code, and your Clan?" Skystorm murmured, his eyes shining with raw grief, remembering when Starlight had given him his name. Bramblepaw responded with a solemn, "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your medicine cat name. From now on, you shall be known as Bramblepelt." he touched his nose to Bramblepelt's forehead, and he licked his shoulder. to the other cat's ceremonies. "I, Sunstar, leader of WaterClan, call on StarClan to look down upon these apprentices. They have learned the ways of the Clan, and are ready to become warriors. Do you all agree to stand by your Clanmates, fight for and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" The cats, their eyes gleaming, all answered in a unified "I do." "Then from this moment on, Honeypaw, you will be named Honeyleaf. Flamepaw! You are now Flameblaze. Sweetpaw, you are now Sweetflame! Graypaw, you will be called Grayclaw. Willowpaw, you are now Willowfern! We welcome you as full warriors of WaterClan!" he yowls. The Clan calls their names, purring loudly. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 00:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Can we do SweetxGray? I have some plans for their kits...XD) Sweetflame shuffled silently on the cold, hard ground. Willowfern yawned next to her, and Grayclaw swished his tail on the ground. ''When is the sun going to rise? she thought to herself. She was keeping her warrior vigil with Willowfern, Grayclaw, Honeyleaf, and Flameblaze. Nevertheless, she watchfully stared out into the darkness. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 16:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adderclaw beckoned over his daughter and Willowfern. "We need to go on border patrol," he told them. "Just us?" Sweetflame asked. "Wait, here comes Stormspirit." The big, burly dark gray tom joined them and mewed, "Okay, let's get going. I hope NightClan haven't crossed the border again." The patrol headed out. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw22:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- with me, Ember. :3 Grayclaw raced after the patrol, and stopped beside Stormspirit. "Sunstar sent me, just in case you needed a fighting force." he mewed. Stormspirit dipped his head. "Fall in at the back." he mewed. Grayclaw stopped, and fell in beside Sweetflame. "Hey," Grayclaw mewed. Sweetflame flicked her ear. "Hey Grayclaw. Sunstar really sent you?" she questioned, turning her head to the gray tom. "No," he responded cheekily. "I'm actually supposed to get some catmint for Bramblepelt, but I rather be out on patrol. I'll slip away after we get to the border," he murmured. Sweetflame flicked her ear, and cuffed him lightly over the ear. "Go get the catmint, mouse-brain! Bramblepelt might not be a warrior, but he'll rip your fur off!" Grayclaw rolled his eyes as they reached the border. "It's all quiet. If you don't mind, I'm going to go 'hunt'." Stormspirit snorted as Grayclaw turned and padded back into the forest, throwing a look over his shoulder at Sweetflame. "I'll go with him. Knowing him, he'll get his tail caught in a bramble thicket while he's trying to fight the whole Dark Forest," she mewed. "Kits," Stormspirit scoffed to Adderclaw as the two cats padded into the forest. Adderclaw purred. "You never know, Stormspirit. You never know." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 18:40, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sweetflame trotted along beside Grayclaw, delighted at being able to 'hunt' with him. Suddenly Grayclaw stopped and faced her. "Uh...Can I ask you something?" he stuttered. "Sure," Sweetflame replied. Grayclaw looked down at his paws and shuffled them. "Yes...?" Sweetflame meowed. "Do you want to be mates?" Grayclaw asked quietly. Sweetflame smiled and laid her tail across his shoulders. The gray tom looked up at her. "Yes," she replied simply. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw22:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adderclaw peeked into the nursery and saw the bright gleam of his daughter's amber eyes. "Hello," he rumbled. Sweetflame perked up at the sound of her father's voice. "Hi! You can come in, if you fit," she meowed teasingly. Adderclaw squished into the small, dark den. "Oof!" Grimacing, he managed to sit down. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grayclaw was laying next to his mate, looking around. "I think I'm going to talk some more warriors into helping me expand the nursery, I can barely fit!" he meowed. Sweetflame licked his ear affectionately. Adderclaw watched as the big gray tom purred, getting up. "I'm going to go on a patrol, I'll be back later," he mewed, nosing his mate's forehead before padding out of the nursery. Adderclaw let out an amused snort. "Having a mate does things to a tom's head, that's for sure," he mewed, remembering how prickly and arrogant the gray warrior used to be. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 03:26, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sweetflame laughed. "You turned out okay. Grayclaw's sweet, though. I always thought he was kind to me." Adderclaw flicked his tail in a dismissive manner. "Whatever you say." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 04:49, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ferneyes watched her newborn kits as they nursed, purring. Grayclaw has gotten the nursery expanded just in time, she thought. Sunstar walked in, the bulk of him making the den seem crowded. "They're amazing.." he murmured, licking her ear. Ferneyes purred. "I've thought of some names for the she-kits," she meowed, looking at the larger she-kit. "Larkkit," she murmrued, then looked at the smaller one. "And Songkit." Sunstar purred. "Maybe, for the russet tom, Russetkit?" he suggested quietly. He paused, looking at the dark russet kit. "Blackkit," he decided. Ferneyes purred. "Perfect," she murmured, closing her eyes. "How's Dewdrop?" she said sleepily. Sunstar tensed. His Clan had been attacked a few moons ago, and one of his kin's eyes had been scratched beyond the help of any herb, and she had decided to become an Elder. "She's doing better," he mewed. "She is certainly liking the Elder's den." he murmured. "I'm going to let you rest now. I love all of you. I will see you first thing in the morning," he mewed, licking her head, backing out of the den, facing the row of curious eyes. Straightening up, he flicked his ear. "Two toms and two she-kits." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 05:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Prowllu, can Sweetflame have her kits? Thanks!) Sweetflame was about to doze off when she heard a rustling outside the den. She opened her eyes to see Adderclaw through the woven branches of the den. "Father, what in the name of StarClan are you doing?" she hissed. Adderclaw stopped in his work to glare at his daughter. "On my border patrol, we scented rogues, most likely hostile. We're reinforcing the nursery for protection." He gestured to Leafstem, who waved hi with her tail. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 16:53, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- can. Would you mind if I rp'ed just one? It'll be a tom.. Also, may Tigerspirit and Honeydapple become mates? I have ideas. Ferneyes gathered her small kits to her side, hiding them under her long, bushy tail, her eyes fierce. "Rogues? Were they close to camp?" she meowed, casting a burning look at Adderclaw, which made his fur tingle. "Closer than normal." he mewed back, avoiding her sharp gaze. Looking at Songkit, the weakest, youngest kit, she sighed. The tiny kit had gotten worse, and was too weak to even nurse. Later "Songkit? Songkit!" Ferneyes' despairing wail came from the nursery. Sunstar leaped to his paws, and in two bounds, got to the nursery, where Ferneyes was standing over a limp bundle of fur. "Songkit's dead?" he managed, looking at the golden she-kit. Ferneyes let out an inaudible reply, still too shocked to speak. Sweetflame got up, and let out a comforting mew to Ferneyes, then looked at her leader. "The kits went for a nap, and when Ferneyes woke up, Songkit was.. Gone." she mewed, her eyes forlorn. Sunstar dipped his head slightly, and picked up his daughter, unable to put his pain into words, and carried her into the clearing. Ferneyes' pitiful, soft wail came from the nursery, and was shushed by the other queen's soothing words. The Clan gathered around the dead kit, many of their eyes wide with shock, and faint murmurings of, "Is that Songkit?" or, "Is she dead?" floating from cat to cat's mouths. "Songkit has died.." Sunstar choked out, his voice hoarse with grief. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 04:37, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sweetflame licked Ferneyes soothingly. "I'm so sorry, Ferneyes..." she whispered. Ferneyes nodded slightly. "I knew she was a weak kit. I just thought she could pull through and become strong." (Just outside of WaterClan territory) Thistle lounged in his nest, as Stream quietly dropped a mouse in front of him. He tore into it greedily. "See, Stream, if you give me prey, we'll conquer more territory and win more battles," he mumbled through a mouthful of prey. Stream just ducked her head and backed out of his makeshift den. She was the only cat that ever got to see him besides Scorch, Thistle's right-paw cat. They were discussing an invasion on the hated Clan of WaterClan. (Time for some back story. XD) Ever since she had been cast out of her home as a kittypet when her Twolegs moved away, she'd been forced to live on her own. When Stream found out there was a group of cats she could join, she eagerly accepted their offer. The group of rogues had quickly clawed their way to the top of loners' and rogues' rankings, but Thistle had just gotten more and more full of himself. He had forced Stream to be his guard and server. Stream had wanted to leave, but she couldn't. She felt too much loyalty towards the ferocious tom. Do I feel love for him, too, even though he treats me like this? she thought to herself as she walked away from Thistle's den. I don't know... I just wish my life with these cats could be easier. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 01:53, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm sorry, Sunstar," Tigerspirit meowed. "I can't imagine what it would be like to lose one of my kits." --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 02:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yes, you can roleplay one of Sweetflame's kits, Prowllu. :) A few days after Songkit's death, Sweetflame was dozing on and off in her nest, stroking her tail over Ferneyes' soft fur. The queen has recovered a little bit from her daughter's death, and Sweetflame was helping her cope. Unexpectedly, Sweetflame's belly gave a ripple. Ferneyes opened one eye sleepily, and it widened. She poked her head out of the den and shouted, "Sweetflame's kits are coming!" That was all it took for Skystorm to come running with a leaf wrap full of herbs. (A while later) Sweetflame lay on her side, panting slightly. Grayclaw was beside her. "Three lovely kits," he murmured. He pointed with his tail towards a strong cream-colored tom with gray flecks and blue eyes. "I'd like his name to be Quailkit." Sweetflame nodded. "Her name can be Shellkit," she mewed, patting a soft, mottled red-brown she-cat with a white tip of tail and green eyes. "What about him?" Grayclaw asked, pointing to their other tom. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "How about.. Wingkit." Sweetflame mewed, motioning with a swish to the tom kit's jet-black stripes all over his mottled red-brown coat, and extremely long bushy tail with a white end, tinged with gray. Grayclaw purred. "Perfect," he murmured. Ferneyes was watching with soft eyes, her tail brushing Blackkit,Larkkit and Russetkit, all approaching and at the time to be apprentices. "Beautiful," she mewed, licking Larkkit's russet and gold dappled fur down. rouges now Scorch looked at Stream as she backed out of Thistle's den. He shouldered her out of the way, and padded in. "Hi," he didn't bother with greeting him like every other cat. They were, somehow, kin, and it didn't matter. Thistle let out a growl. "Greetings, Scorch. News, only news to interrupt my lunch?" Scorch nodded. "Yes," he hissed. "We've located the WaterClan's new camp, and we've found Sunstone- No, Sun''star's mate and kit's. We're ready to strike." he mewed. Thistle let out a rusty purr. "Perfect.. We'll attack soon... We need more power.." Scorch's eyes narrowed. "It will be moons before that," he hissed. "We can get kits from the no-furs or steal them from WaterClan." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 05:19, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thistle nodded. "That would be perfect. I'll send out some cats to see if we can get the kits. Good idea, Scorch." He flicked his tail, a sign for Scorch to leave. The ginger tom dipped his head and backed out of the den. Stream lay down on the ground, sighing. Avalone appeared next to her, carrying a squirrel, and settled down next to her. "Share?" she asked. Stream nodded, and Avalone settled down next to her. Avalone was the only other cat Stream felt close to, and it made her feel happy that she wanted to share prey with her. "We'll be launching an attack on WaterClan soon," Stream remarked. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Come on, guys!" Shellkit beckoned her brothers, Frostkit, and Wingkit over. When they reached her, Quailkit whispered, "It's the middle of the night. Won't we get in trouble?" Shellkit rolled her eyes. "You're such a scaredy-mouse, Quailkit! We ''won't get in trouble. We're just going out of camp for a little while. We'll be fine." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- The four kits silently followed Shellkit out into the forest. Shellkit held her head and tail high, despite her companions' wary expressions. "See? Nothing to be afraid of," she meowed confidently. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:34, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Let's go back. Sunstar won't like it if we're out." Larkkit meowed appearing out no where with her brother Blackkit, the oldest out of all the kits. Russetkit agreed with his sister, turning around and shuffling back to camp. "Let's go, you guys." Blackkit said, nosing them back to camp. As they returned, horror struck them like a claw down their hearts. Grayclaw, Flameblaze and Skystorm were laying in the middle of the clearing, their fur soaked with their own drying blood, not moving. Dewdrop's body was limply laying on one of the rocks, bleeding. Every cat was injured badly, or hurt in some way. Ferneyes was laying next to a golden body, moaning softly. "Sunstar!" Blackkit yelped, racing to his father. He wasn't breathing, laying there, no glint of humor in his now dull amber eyes. His brother and sister followed, their eyes wide. Ferneyes looked up, then gathered her kits to her with a sweep of her tail. "It's alright.. You'll see him when it's time.." she comforted them, leaving no room for her own heart to ache. "Skystorm, Grayclaw, Flameblaze, Dewdrop and ''Sunstar are dead!" Tigerspirit said, his eyes glimmering with pain. -- Tigerstar is now the leader of WaterClan! -- "I say these words before StarClan, so they may hear and approve my choice. Stormclaw will be the next deputy of WaterClan!" Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 00:08, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- The Clan cheered, but is was subtly subdued. Sweetflame was in the nursery, sobbing over her dead mate, while Wingkit, Shellkit, and Quailkit huddled near her. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:36, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "We should attack!" Stormclaw said. Tigerstar nodded. "Those Rogues have taken this too far, attacking and killing. We'll get our warriors back into shape.. And maybe train those kits of Ferneyes'. Stormclaw, you should train Blackkit- he'd be the best choice, you are both built the same way. I'll let-" Stormclaw cut him off "I'm sorry, Tigerstar, for interrupting-" he apologised quickly. "But I think Honeydapple should train Larkkit, and you should give Willowfern Russetkit. It'll keep their minds off of their dead littermates," he motioned. "Yes, that's it. We'll do that. You can go sort patrols now." he dismissed Stormclaw, and the tom padded out. "We'll send out a hunting patrol of.." he scanned the gathered the most fit warriors. "Darkheart, Stormspirit and Snowwing." he decided. The cats nodded. "I'll lead a patrol to the Twoleg border- Willowfern, Honeydapple, come with me? And the rest of you, work on repairing the camp and getting better." he called, then hopped down from the rock he was standing on. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 17:34, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I can't believe they killed Sunstar!" Snowwing murmured as her patrol set out to hunt. Darkheart nodded mutely. "Tigerstar seems like he'll be a great leader." Snowwing and Stormspirit nodded in agreement. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 21:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunclaw and Leafflame padded into camp, both holding fish in their mouths. Sunclaw headed towards the nursery to see if the queen wanted some, while Leafflame layed down in the sun with her fish by her paws, smiling happily. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:28, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sunclaw, guess what? We're gonna be 'prentices!" Blackkit squealed. Larkkit and Russetkit were hopping around Ferneyes, who was trying to contain them. ~~ Tigerstar called a clan meeting later. "It is in hopes that we can continue and head through this tradgedy, with the making of three new apprentices. Blackkit, Larkkit and Russetkit! Icedawn, I trust you with Blackpaw- train him well. Sunclaw! You will train Russetpaw. And Leafflame, you shall be the mentor of Larkpaw. I trust you all will train your apprentices to be some of the best warriors this forest has ever seen." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:53, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leafflame put her paw ontop of Larkpaw's head "With me as your mentor, you'll be the best warrior ever!" Sunclaw sat down next to his apprentice laughing "HA! You wish. My apprentice will out shine all the rest! There won't be any cat that my apprentice can't beat! He will tower over all the rest!" FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 05:59, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icedawn rolled her eyes. "Blackpaw will be better" she mumbled. "Blackpaw do you think training tommorrow sounds good?" She added. Berryheart7 (talk) 06:18, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Quailkit, Shellkit, and Wingkit squeezed past Sweetflame, who was at the entrance to the nursery, and raced over to the new apprentices. "You guys are so lucky!" Shellkit exclaimed. ''I want to be an apprentice!" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 15:57, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leafflame looked Icedawn in the eyes, her emerald eyes sparkling with determination "I bet mine will be better." she turned to her apprentice "We will begin to train tomorrow at dawn!" ---- Sunclaw looked at the kits and purred "Don't worry, you'll become apprentices soon." he smirked flicking Quailkits ear with his tail FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 18:32, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I think our mentors are more excited than we are," Russetpaw meowed, stretching. Larkpaw snorted. "Me and Blackpaw are just as excited! It's just because you were born old," she teased him. Blackpaw nodded. "Yes Icedawn!" He was standing near his brother and sister, excited. Tigerstar watched the young apprentices carefully. "Sweetflame, a word please?" The queen trotted over. "I think, in a moon, your kits should be apprenticed." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sweetflame nodded. "Okay. Shall we meet to decide who the mentors are?" Sweetflame was still quiet after the death of her mate, Grayclaw, and wasn't as spunky as she usually was. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 00:44, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunclaw poked his apprentices nose with his tail "Oh lighten up, theres nothing wrong with being excited for a little compition! I thought most apprentices would love to have a chance to compete against their littermates!" even though he smirked as he said this pain flashed across his eyes, but was gone as quickly as it came. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 01:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well..." Blackpaw shuffled his paws slightly. Bramblepelt had come out of the medicine den, carrying a bundle of herbs. The quiet apprentice's blue eyes trailed after the medicine cat, then flicked back to Icedawn. "I think it'll be great.. To... Y'know... Like... Become a warrior.. And fight... And kill things." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leafflame flicked her tail "You should rest, big day tomorrow." Sunclaw nodded in agreement, smiling at the apprentices. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans